24 horas
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: A un día del Baile de Navidad, Ron espera impaciente a que su pareja llegue para poder aprender algo por lo que deberia haberse preocupado mucho antes sino queria hacer el ridiculo en el Baile delante de los tres colegios


Veinticuatro horas, en veinticuatro horas pueden pasar muchas cosas. En veinticuatro horas podría arrepentirse. En veinticuatro horas Hermione podría decirle que prefería ir al baile de navidad con Krum. En veinticuatro horas podrían estar peleados. Pero ahora no quería preocuparse por esas pocas horas que le distanciaban de llevar a Hermione al baile de navidad.

Ahora solo quería prestar toda su atención, poner a trabajar su cerebro y hacer lo que nunca había hecho. Aprender a bailar. Ahora mismo se movía de un lado para otro sin parar mientras jugaba con un pañuelo, lo estrujaba y lo apretaba mientras el sudor frio le nublaba la vista. Estaba nervioso como nunca lo había estado, ni siquiera cuando Sirius Black le atacó y se lo llevó a la casa de los gritos paso tanto miedo.

Se limpio el sudor con el pañuelo y lo guardo para evitar que se rompiera más. Su mente ya empezaba, como lo había hecho el resto de aquel terrible año, a elucubrar. La idea de que Hermione se había arrepentido se formaba en su cabeza. Cada vez con más fuerza. No la culpaba quien querría ir al baile del torneo de los tres magos con Ronald Weasley, el pobretón. Teniendo a Viktor Krum, el famoso y rico buscador de Quidditch.

¿Qué podía ofrecerle él que no pudiera darle Krum? ¿Amor? Krum la amaba. No, Krum no la amaba solo le gustaba, de eso estaba seguro. Era él el que llevaba todo el año enamorado de su mejor amiga. No quería ni imaginar que habría pasado si no se hubiera atrevido a pedírselo. Seguramente se habría enfadado como un energúmeno con ella por ir con Vicky al baile.

Sería azar lo que le llevó a pedírselo y obtener el valor para hacerlo. Pero no podía ser azar que se lo pidiera al mismo tiempo que Vicky. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que eso ocurriera? Cero. Y sin embargo ocurrió. Su corazón dejo de latir en el instante que vio como Krum le pedía lo mismo que ella y al mismo tiempo que él casi como si lo hubieran planeado.

Hermione no se lo pensó un instante, ni siquiera miro a Krum. Le miró a él, y solo a él. Como si midiese sus palabras y la veracidad y sinceridad que ellas guardaban. Entonces tras ese escrutinio, Hermione le regalo una de las sonrisas más bellas que Ron había visto nunca. Su estomago empezó a vibrar de emoción como si todo un ejército de mariposas bailaran al unisonó.

Un chirrido desagradable y corto le devolvió al presente. Giró todo el cuerpo y lo que ocurrió fue tan rápido que Hermione se quedo perpleja del cambio en la cara de Ron. Estaba normal, nervioso y en centésimas de segundo los ojos se abrieron como si no tuvieran límite, la boca se quedo colgante y todo su cuerpo se quedo en un estado a caballo entre la tensión y la total relajación.

La mirada de deseo que le lanzó Ron tras recobrarse no tenía nombre. Hermione se ruborizo en el acto y estuvo a punto de recriminarle pero un cosquilleo se lo impidió. Se sentía bien ante esa mirada porque se la lanzaba aquel pelirrojo tontorrón que la tenía loca. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y eso hizo reaccionar por fin a Ron que salió de su limbo particular.

- No esperaba que vinieras así vestida. – articuló Ron sin apartar la vista del vestido azul que entallaba la joven figura de Hermione, que resaltaba a la perfección todas sus virtudes haciéndola si es que eso era posible aun más bella a ojos de Ron.

- De que servirá que te enseñe a bailar vestida con la túnica del colegio si luego iré con este vestido. No me gustaría que me pisaras la cola y me lo rompieras por accidente o peor aun que me lo quitaras. – explicó Hermione mostrándole la cola ligera y semitransparente que colgaba grácilmente en su mano. Aunque Ron estaba más pendiente de la imagen que había ocupado su mente con la última palabra de la castaña. Se ruborizó hasta tal extremo que Hermione tuvo dificultades para saber donde empezaba el pelo y terminaba la frente.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, nada – se apresuró a decir Ron sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar aquella bella imagen. – Es que no quiero meter la pata.- Hermione sonrió y miro con ternura a Ron antes de acercarse a él y cogerle de la mano.

- Pues empecemos entonces. Pon tu mano izquierda en mi cadera. – dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la derecha hasta la altura de los ojos. Ron titubeo un poco dejando la mano parada a escasos centímetros del contacto con el cuerpo de Hermione. – Vamos Ron no tenemos todo el día. – Ron termino por bajar la mano y ambos sintieron una descarga lenta como un rayo que va muy despacio, una ola de calidez que se extendía sin prisas por sus cuerpos.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Ron. Hermione en vez de contestar soltó la mano de Ron y con un embrujo hizo aparecer un tocadiscos del que empezó a surgir un ligero vals. Volvió a coger la mano de Ron y puso la otra en la cadera de Ron.

- Sigue el ritmo, balancea el cuerpo al son del compás. No debes acelerar el baile, mantente siempre al ritmo de la música. Tú marcas el ritmo del baile pero debes seguir la música o iras desacompasado. – explicó Hermione mientras Ron empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro, primero sin mover los pies solo balanceándose y balanceando a su vez el cuerpo de Hermione. Unos minutos después, confiado, empezó a moverse, primero solo un ligero paso tras otros muy cortos. Después ya con soltura bailaba aprendiendo de cada consejo que le daba Hermione para mejorar la experiencia. Se lo estaba pasando en grande. – Ron no aceleres tanto, sigue la música, ¿No notas como baja el tono? Tienes que dejarte llevar. Aumentar la velocidad o decrementarla según lo que tu cuerpo te diga. – Explicó Hermione al ver como Ron se descompasaba del ritmo.

- ¿Así mejor? – preguntó Ron mientras se adaptaba a los cambios algo bruscos de la música que había elegido Hermione.

- Perfecto. – respondió Hermione con un ligero brillo en los ojos. Ron se percató de él y sonrió. Unas mariposas aletearon en la boca del estomago de ambos jóvenes. Sin proponérselo se acercaron lentamente a medida que la canción terminaba y el ritmo se convertía en un paso lento que invitaba a la intimidad. No fueron conscientes de lo que hacían hasta que notaron el rozar de los labios del otro contra los suyos.

No fue un beso propiamente dicho, no fue más que un ligero roce pues se separaron de inmediato al notar ese escalofrió placentero subir por la espina dorsal. Ron miraba el suelo avergonzado. Le ardían las orejas hasta un punto que podría haber asegurado que se le había chamuscado el pelo. Hermione por su parte tenía un rubor alarmante en las mejillas así como una sonrisa incomoda en los labios.

No se miraban, evitaban hacerlo de tal manera que podrían haberse roto el cuello. Hermione tras unos minutos así se decidió a irse. Iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse cuando notó el brazo de Ron tirando de ella, un instante después volvió a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Esta vez sí fue un beso en toda regla. Si antes con un roce imperceptible habían sufrido una sacudida de estática ahora tenían una tormenta eléctrica retumbando en su interior.

La necesidad de aire se fue haciendo palpable hasta que tuvieron la obligación de separarse para poder respirar. Hermione con la respiración agitada y el rubor invadiéndola miro fijamente esos ojos que parecían en aquel momento un océano desbocado. Ron hizo otro tanto con los de ella. Fue como verse por primera vez, como si se hubieran quitado una máscara de mentiras y ahora se vieran de verdad.

- Te quiero.


End file.
